Wheel suspensions in which an angle-measuring device is used to measure the spring compression of the vehicle are known from the state of the art. The steering angle may represent a disturbance variable depending on the type of the axle. Attempts to determine the steering angle have failed so far because the angle-measuring device did not provide unambiguous information for determining the steering angle.
A motor vehicle, in which measurement of an elastokinematic angle is additionally carried out to determine an absolute steering angle, is described in DE 10 2004 053 690.2. A front wheel steering of the vehicle has a steering wheel, a steering angle sensor and a power steering, wherein this angle measurement is carried out at a ball and socket joint, which represents the head-side angle joint of a track rod. The angle joint has a ball pivot with a joint ball, with a pivot and with a magnetic field transducer. A magnetic field detector is in magnetic functional connection therewith, and angular motions about the longitudinal axis of a ball pivot can be detected. However, only the approximate position of the wheel being steered can be determined by this measurement.